Berri's Vengeance
by Knuckles
Summary: Berri was killed....or was she?


Berri's Vengeance  
by Knuckles  
I dont own any of the characters in this fanfic they are trademarks of their respective companies. I dont own anything mentioned in this fanfic, except the computer im typing it on :-P.THIS IS A STORY SPOILER SO IF YOU DONT WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AT THE END DONT READ THIS!!!  
  
"Take care of her," Said the Panther King. "You got it boss," replied the mob boss. The mob boss opened his coat, pulled out a machine gun. He aimed at Berri. "Sorry dollface," he said. He opened fire on Berri. The bullets slammed into Berri's chest. Blood flew all over. Berri fell onto the ground, nearly dead.  
"Berri!!!," Conker yelled as he ran to her side. He picked up Berri, and held her in his arms. She coughed violently for a second, then she didnt move. Conker set her down, and looked up. "You just !@#%$* with the wrong squirrel," Conker said.  
"Ah.....my chest pain is getting worse," The Panther King said. "Ah yes my liege," the scientist guy said. "Its almost time," he said as he took cover. The Panther King grabbed his chest. He yelled out in pain as a black alien burst out of his chest. It landed in front of Conker. "Holy ^%@#," Conker said. "Ah yes my beautiful creature," said the scientist.  
Conker looked around. He spotted a switch on the wall under where the great Panther King died. He ran for the switch and pulled it down. The airlock opened and things immediately started flying out. "Oh ^%$# I knew I should have put in the big battery!!," He said. He tried to hang onto the floor. Berris body was being pulled but The Great Panther King's chair stopped her. The scientist yelled as he flew out the airlock. All that was left was Berri's body, The Great Panther King's body, Conker, and Heinrich the Alien. Hienrich crawled over to Berri's body. A door opened that had a Exo-suit(like the one from Aliens). Conker ran in and the door closed. A few seconds later Conker emerged from the door in the suit. "Get away from her you bitch!!," Conker said as he approached Heinrich. Heinrich looked at Conker. Conker walked over to Heinrich slowly and punched the crap outta him. Heinrich fell over dazed. Conker ran behind Heinrich and grabbed his tail. He swung Heinrich around and threw him out the airlock.  
"Wheww...," Conker said. "He wasnt that hard." Conker heard a thud behind him. He looked behind and saw Heinrich standing there looking very angry. "Want some more eh? I got lots to go around muther buzzer!," Conker said. He charged Heinrich again. This time though Heinrich twirled around and hit Conker with its tail. Conker went back a few feet. "Im gonna kill you for that you twatting shite!," He said. He charged at Heinrich. Heinrich twirled around again. Conker flew over Heinrich's tail and landed behind him. Conker grabbed his tail, spun his around and threw him out the airlock again. "And this time stay out!!," Conker said. He watched sa Heinrich grabbed the airlock door, which wasnt completely shut. He grabbed the other one and got back inside the ship.  
"You are really pissin me off!!," Conker said. Heinrich charged at Conker. Conker was unprepared and felt several punches from Heinrich, and his tail hit too. Conker got up. Heinrich tried to hit Conker with his tail but Conker grabbed his tail. Conker spun Heinrich around again and threw him out the airlock again. Heinrich grabbed onto both parts of the unclosed doors. 'How the hell do you kill this guy' Conker thought to himself. Just then Berii got up and in Heinrich's face. She pulled out a 9mm and aimed at Heinrichs face. "This is how to deal with overconfident men like you!!!," she said as she shot him in the face. Heinrich screeched in pain and clenched its face. It disappeared into the airlock.  
"Berri! But I thought you were...," Conker said happily. "Like, of course not! You cant get rid of me that easily," she responded. Conker ran to her and hugged her. She hugged back. "Gee...sorry to break up this tender moment but this ship is going to get destroyed," the computer said. "Oh hell. We better get outta here then Berri," Conker said. "Youre right. Like, lead the way," she said. Conker ran through one door. He saw an elevator and stopped to wait for it. He heard loud thumps from behind him. He looked back and saw hundreds of Tediz running at them. "Oh %#@!," Conker said. The elevator door opened and they got in. Before it closed a tediz opened the door a bit. Conker pulled out a shotgun and aimed at the Tediz face. The Tediz hissed. "Eat this!," Conker said as he shot it in the face. The stuffing from the Tediz went on Conker's arm. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," He yelled as the area touched by the stuffing broke out in hives. Conker scratched them and it made them hurt more. Conker continued yelling as the elevator stopped and they got out. They were about 60 meters far from an escape ship. Conker went as fast as he could. And since he couldnt walk on his own he was being supported mostly by Berri. They got into the ship and closed the door behind them. Berri strapped Conker in and then strapped herself in. She hit buttons and flew away from the ship. "Mininum safe distance reached," said the computer. "Whew," she said as she looked at Conker who was sleeping.   
The space station blew up behind them. The explosion ring caught up with them. But since they were at a safe range they didnt get much.  
Some Time later...  
Berri put Conker in a stasis container and closed it. She then got in one and closed hers. They were now in stasis. The ship flew aimlessly in the north of where the space station was.  
  
good? hope you liked it. sign the guestbook and tell me what you thought. if I get good stuff maybe ill write a sequel.  
  



End file.
